


Change

by Yuriornothing



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Angst, Annyeongz, Cute things, F/F, Fluff, Please read thank you, Yulyen, highschool, i love yuri, it’ll all be worth it i promise, really really slow story i’m sorry, slowburn, yenyul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriornothing/pseuds/Yuriornothing
Summary: Choi Yena and her friends are four students of Enozi high. Crowned as the three princess and their prince, they have popularity that could rival that of idols. How will falling in love at first sight change their lives?
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The princesses and their prince

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first attempt at a multi chapter story! Will try my best to be consistent with updates. Enjoy!

_ *BANG!* _ Yena jumps in her seat almost letting her pen fly as she whips her head towards the door. ‘ARRRRGGGGH! WHY. IS. SHE. SO. FUCKING. DENSE!’ She watches as her roommate and bestest friend storms through the door with vigour, closing it violently behind her before diving face first onto her bed dramatically. Muffled groans of frustration could be heard from the bed on the other side of the room. 

‘What’s up Chaewonnie?’ Yena sighs monotonously, shifting her attention back to the notebook laying atop her desk. She didn’t really need to ask, nor did she really want to ask, after all, this could very well be the thousandth time she has heard the same old whines about the same old situations Chaewon seems to endlessly find herself in. As she zones Chaewon’s voice out, Yena started jotting her notes down, shifting attention between the notebook and the four... or maybe five or six mathematical guidebooks splayed all over her desk. She’s just as motivated as she always is. ‘Yena! You aren’t listening are you?!’ Followed by a few seconds of silence. Yep, she wasn’t.

The scene at Enozi high school cafeteria was a common one. Lunch break. In walks four very particular (or maybe even peculiar) teenage girls, heads turn words whispered and loud, very very loud squealing and screaming. Whether they liked it or not, the four girls could never avoid the attention. The four princesses, or more accurately, the three princesses and their prince.

The first princess, Choi Yena, senior year, the school’s pride and joy, their very own academic genius. Clinching the top spot nation wide in every national exam. Gold medals in every olympiad. She’s even got a certificate from the president. She might not have the biggest group of fans between the four but she most certainly had every faculty member dancing on her inhumanely academically successful palms. Oh and not to forget, she’s drop dead gorgeous.

The next, Kim Chaewon, third year, It’s difficult to describe exactly what it is about Chaewon that captivates both the male and female demographic of the school. Was it her completely menacing resting bitch face? Her widely proclaimed title as second best highschool dancer of the nation? or maybe even her reputation of shutting down all advances made by her admirers in the coldest, cruelest and quite frankly coolest ways? Whichever it is, this girl undoubtedly had the biggest fanbase in the school (and outside of the school too in fact). Oh yea, she’s unbelievably drop dead gorgeous.

Third, Kim Minju, second year. When it comes to this girl? It’s not just the squealing students of the school and other schools around their neighbourhood. Her popularity could pretty much be described as global. The up and coming top model of the century, Minju had gigs on runways and magazines from all around the world (which in all honesty she rarely ever takes up, working practically only twice or thrice a year). Her popularity has risen through the roof since her last gig at Chanel’s runway last summer in Paris. Oh and as a matter of fact? Yes, she’s absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

Last and definitely not the least, was Ahn Yujin, Freshman. The fourth princess, or the prince of the princesses rather. Yujin was an absolute sports extraordinaire, excelling in every sport known to high schoolers. She doesn’t even belong to any clubs in the school, Yujin had a title, the uncrowned prince of Enozi high’s sports clubs. She would swoop in and be the ace of any sports club struggling in their tournaments. She has won the national title for the softball, volleyball and the fencing club in the first few months at school, and she was currently working on her fourth trophy at the basketball club, quite possibly the easiest one yet, considering her well above average height. As her title , Prince Ahn would suggest, she had all the freshman girls (and most of the guys too actually) begging for any sort of interaction with her. Oh and guess what? Fucking drop dead gorgeous.

Yujin rushes to their usual table and sits with a plop, ‘man, i’m worn out~’ she sighs as she lays her head on the table. ‘Unnie! Bring me my lunch!’ she yells at Chaewon. ‘Yah! What am I? Your slave?’ Chaewon retorts. Yujin had this adoringly annoying habit of bossing her Chaewon unnie around, but it usually doesn’t work. ‘Yujinnie, i’ll grab it for you.’ Minju says as she makes her way towards the line. ‘Wait wait wait i’ll help! Yena i’ll grab yours as well.’ Chaewon adds as she hurries to join Minju. ‘Yenaaaa, could you stop studying for like, I don’t know, ten minutes?’ ‘I will if you start studying for like. I don’t know, 2 minutes?’ Yena replies in a mocking tone. She’s been looking through the same college level math problem for the past 25 minutes, annoyed as hell at her inability to grasp the concept. She always has a book in hand, whether it’s lunchtime or free period, it never matters to her. Minju and Chaewon returned quick with their lunch, despite the really long line at the counter, this was one part of being popular they didn’t hate, everybody always lets them go first. Yujin claws at her food and proceeds to gobble it down as Minju giggles looking. 

It’s Yujin’s big day, the high school basketball nationals’ finals. The atmosphere in the large stadium was heating up, two whole schools of supporters and rivals had packed the stadium seats completely. But of course our princesses had front row seats with a good radius of distance between them and all the other peasants. It just kinda happens. Minju is cheering at the top of her lungs ‘YUJINNIE! ONE MORE SHOT LET’S GO!!’ Yujin looks towards the stands and flashes the brightest smile and mouths  _ ‘Watch this’ _ at her Unnies. She moves in towards the opposing defenders defense radius and perfectly executes a through the legs dribble, before suddenly dropping her acceleration and darting backwards, letting a three pointer fadeaway laser from her hands towards the backboard, ankle breaking the same defender she had just made a complete fool out of.  _ ‘AND PLAYER AHN YUJIN HAS JUST LET OUT A DESPERATE LAST TRY TOWARDS WINNING THE GAME, ANNNNND! IT’S A BUZZER BEATER! PLAYER AHN YUJIN’S SHOT WAS NOT JUST A DESPERATE ATTEMPT AFTERALL. ENOZI HIGH TRIUMPHS IN THE FINALS WITH A CLOSE SCORELINE OF 93-92! THE CHAMPIONS OF THE NATION!’ _ The crowd explodes in a flurry of cheers and well let’s just say one wouldn’t be able to differentiate Minju from Prince Ann’s usual freshman fanatics. ‘YA! THAT’S OUR YUJIN!’ She shrieks towards the two older girls. Chaewon looked back with the widest smile. ‘We know.’ Yena replies with her nose buried in her book, even in this sweltering atmosphere, her eyes won’t leave her notes for more than a second, she’d finally gotten that college level math problem done after all.

‘YUUUUUJIIIIIIIINNIEEEEEE!’ Minju screams as she lunges herself towards Yujin for a big hug. Chaewon follows behind and the three are hugging it out in celebration of Yujin’s suave victory. Minju makes an attempt to pull Yena into the circle only to be met with a glare. ‘I’m not going anywhere near her when she has quite literally just sweated buckets.’ Yena coldly replies as she shifts her attention back to her book. ‘HAHAHA Yena makes a good point, i’ll go wash up real quick in the locker room and meet you guys outside!’ Yujin says as she dashes in the direction of the locker room. ‘Damn, she’s just a bundle of energy ain’t she.’ Chaewon comments. ‘That’s why she’s our little baby.’ Minju replies. ‘Let’s go to the diner to celebrate the victory, I’ll treat. At least I’ll have a table I could properly study at.’ Even if she refuses to admit it, Yena has a real soft spot for the three girls. Despite acting all cold and indifferent, she was really really overjoyed at the victory too, just not enough to stop herself from studying. ‘Deal!’ the two younger girls chimed in sync.

**********

‘Yujinnie, careful it’s fresh off the stove.’ Minju says as she sees Yujin reaching out excitedly for a fry. ‘Just leave her to it, Yujin has the patience of a... of a... of a 2 year old pig...’ Chaewon attempts at an insult, eyes slowly dropping as she realises her utter failure.‘HAHAHA Unnie! What does that even mean?!’. Well she’s not wrong, Yujin was never really the patient type and I guess Chaewon isn’t really the brightest type either. ‘Oh shut up, you get what I meant.’ The last of their ordered dishes had just arrived at the table and only Yena was uninterested, opting to continue her reading instead. The diner was a typical one, selling hotdogs and burgers and fries and milkshakes, it wasn’t the best but it was what the town had and the girls made do. Untypically busy Thursday night, students from the schools around the neighbourhood all clamouring to catch a glimpse of the godly four. ‘Man, the owner should really thank us for the business they get.’ Yujin scoffs. ‘Don’t mind them Yujinnie, it’s nothing out of the ordinary’ Minju adds. Every now and then, there would be sounds of the camera shutter, from fans very obviously trying to get a photo of the girls. Chaewon would shoot a glare or two, which always seems to work against her, just causing more silent squeals. 

They were halfway through the meal when Yena noticed something odd.  _ ‘Wait.’ _ She looks up as she thinks to herself,  _ ‘Ahn Yujin is being way too quiet..’ _ She stops her reading for a second to observe and just sees Yujin staring, mouth wide open, lip dangling from her jaw. Eyes wide with awe, almost glistening under the yellowed light. Minju and Chaewon were absorbed in casual conversation while eating and weren’t really paying attention, but Yena could tell her reading was going way too well considering they had a fresh out of tournament Ahn Yujin at the table who would usually be trying to distract her every chance she got. ‘Yujin? Hello?’ Yena says as the other two girls divert their attention towards Yujin. ‘Is that an.. angel?’ Yujin mutters under her breathe, not noticing the attention on her. ‘Aw, they do call me Kim Minju Angel in the modelling industry, but that’s awfully sweet of you Yujin.’ Minju says as she hits Yujin on the shoulder. ‘Huh wait sorry what?’ Yujin says as she snapped out of her daze.  _ ‘Oh lord, this spells trouble.’ _ Yena thought to herself as she turns to look at the object of Yujin’s attention. Minju might not have noticed but Yujin was definitely gawking at someone. You see, it might be pretty obvious already, but Minju is hopelessly infatuated with Yujin. Sure they might be close like family, but Minju has always held a special kind of feeling for Yujin in her heart. Of course, only our darling Prince Ahn is oblivious to the fact. Yena and Chaewon both knew full well of Minju’s feelings, and looking at the thing Yujin was gawking at, or the person, Yena knew things were gonna get complicated. 

‘Unnie~ are you done yet? There’s way too many people here I wanna leave.’ the girl whines as she watches her friend eat.  _ ‘Damn, she’s actually pretty damn cute’ _ Yena thinks as she observes the girl Yujin was gawking at. ‘Yah Jang Wonyoung, I had to sit and watch you practice for three hours, three hours! You can’t accompany me for just ten more minutes?’ Her friend replies. ‘Fineeeee, why are there even so many people here? Are those girls celebrities? All of them are like, super hot.’ Wonyoung replies, glancing over at the girls. With her gaze attracted by the tallest at the table. Yena quickly snaps her attention back to her book, pretending to read. ‘Unnie, look over there.’ Yujin says as she gestures for her friends to look over to Wonyoung’s table not realising Wonyoung was looking directly at her. They locked eyes for what must have been about two seconds, but if Yujin had a say in it, she would swear it was at least a good eight minutes. She could feel her ears burning up, a red flush creeping all over her face.

‘Shit.’ Yujin gasps as she quickly looks away and pretends she totally wasn’t pointing at her newfound interest. ‘Shit shit shit. She totally just caught me staring didn’t she?’ ‘Hm? Who?’ Minju was too busy gawking at Yujin and her glistening bright eyes to know what Yujin was talking about. ‘Unnie! That absolute angel! Holy shit I swear I’ve never seen someone even half as gorgeous as she is.’  _ ‘Shit, here we go.’ _ Yena says in her head as she looks at Minju, wearing a dull and gray expression. ‘Yah Ahn Yujin, go get her number.’ Chaewon hurriedly adds on. You see, Chaewon knows full well what she was implying and she knew full well Minju wasn’t gonna like this... but the thing is, she wanted it to happen. She wanted Yujin to hit on this girl, to get a girlfriend, then maybe Minju would finally turn her attention towards Chaewon. Yujin wasn’t the only oblivious soul of the group, Minju was too. Minju was the kind of dense idiot that wouldn’t even notice Chaewon’s desperate attempts at courting her. Minju was the dense idiot Yena had to hear Chaewon whine about for hours on end everyday in their room. Minju was the one Chaewon was absolutely head over heels for but of course Minju wouldn’t notice, the girl was way too busy pining for Yujin’s attention. ‘Unnie! What are you saying! I’ve never done anything like that before! But... should I?’ Yujin excitedly asks her Unnie, completely oblivious to Minju’s darkening expression. Yena shoots Chaewon a quick glare, which was promptly ignored. ‘Yea of course! We’ve got your back!’ Chaewon spurs Yujin on. ‘Alright! If you say so! Here goes nothing!’ Yujin says with her chest puffed up. ‘Let’s do this thing!’

**********

  
  


‘What in the world were you thinking?!’ Yena exclaims in an uncharacteristically loud volume as she slams the door behind her. ‘You know how Minju feels, are you trying to see the girl you like hurting?!’ Yena was understandably upset, she just had to watch two of her best friends practically gang up to hurt her other best friend’s feelings, but of course, that’s not really what happened.

_ ‘Hello princess.’ Yujin said as she bowed over in knightly fashion, one arm poised over her chest. ‘Might I be so bold as to request the honour of your contact details. In my phone.’ She asks in the cheesiest most cringeworthy knightly tone she could muster. All while flashing her signature bright dimply smile, a smile that Minju would swear could brighten up the ocean floor. *COUGHS* ‘What in god’s name?’ Wonyoung’s friend chokes out in her coughing fit. _

‘What are you getting your panties in a bunch for? Our baby Yujin is finally all grown up and is actually crushing on someone, or at least she probably will be.’ Chaewon defends herself. ‘What? Are we supposed to get in her way of that?’ 

‘No?! But Minju?!’

‘It’s alright Yena, we are here for her.’

‘You mean YOU are? We both know you’re just trying to get Minju for yourself!’ Yena yelled back in retort. She didn’t mean to say that, Chaewon was her best friend and she knew how much she loved Minju. ‘Chaewonnie... I didn’t mean......’ 

‘Unnie, it’s for the better. This way, maybe Minju could finally move on from Yujin and we, I mean WE will be right there to support her through it.’ Chaewon cut her off. 

The girls don’t ever call Yena unnie. It never bothered her much but she did notice over time that the only times they called her unnie was when they were trying to get her favour or when they were being extremely sincere. Yena could tell this was the latter. ‘Okay. I got you, we’ll be there for her. And maybe you can get Minju to properly look at you the way you look at her. A win for everyone I guess.’ She sighs as she focuses back on her notebook, that was far too much time spent away from her studies than Yena intended. 

_ ‘Huh what wait why how me???’ Wonyoung blurts out flustered, cheeks turning a rosy pink. Yujin slides her phone on the table top towards her, ‘Princess, please.’ She practically begs, cheeks turning quite a similar shade of pink. She had her eyes on Wonyoung, studying her every feature, every mole and damn was she captivated. She watched with an ever growing smile as Wonyoung shyly punched her number on the screen before gently taking it out of her hand then proceeding to turn around punching the air violently, ‘YES!’ She yells slightly too loud in her excitement. ‘I! I! I’LL CALL YOU! OR TEXT YOU! OR SOMETHING!’ She exclaims as she dashes back to her table. Leaving Wonyoung staring with her eyes wide open, all kinds of butterflies kicking up a storm in her stomach. ‘Let’s get out of here quick.’ Yujin says as she grabs her bag and dashes out the door. The girls follow suit, with Minju trailing behind, tears on the verge of spilling. Their little (or not so little) group of fans were left behind shocked and dazed. ‘Did Prince Ahn just hit on that girl?’ a voice finally spoke. Faint sobs could be heard all over that diner. _

Wonyoung laid in her soft fluffy pink bed, with a clear pink cloth draped overhead, fiddling with her phone. *bzzzt* Wonyoung lifts her phone at lightning speed.  _ ‘Argh It’s just Unnie. _ ’ It was the fifth time of the night her friend had texted her. ‘DID SHE CALL YOU YET?!?!?!??’ ‘Unnie! Stop! It was probably a dare or something, no way she’s gonna actually call me.’ Wonyoung replies cooly but in her heart she was begging for this hottie to drop her even the simplest text, hell she would have been satisfied with a hello. Yujin didn’t introduce herself but Wonyoung could put two and two together and realise she was THE Prince Ahn of Enozi high. Four beautiful girls surrounded by what seemed like an endless stream of fangirls AND fanboys, it had to be the three princesses and their prince. Wonyoung knew of them of course, being from OTR high school that was just a few bus stops away. She had never met them but it was easy to tell Yujin was THE Prince Ahn. Well proportioned tall figure with the cutest dimply eye smile and the brightest aura like that of a knight in shining gold armor, Wonyoung was sure. She blushed as she relived the scene in her head for what was probably the twenty eighth time that night, squealing in delight as she buried her face in her pink fluffy pillow. Wonyoung’s coffee tasted like candy that night, she drinks her coffee black.

**********

Yujin had been up all night pondering over what to do. ‘To call... or not to call... that is the question.’ She muttered to herself each time Wonyoung’s face popped up in her memory vividly. It brought the biggest grin to Yujin’s face, each corner of her lips inching higher and higher each time. The mole under her left eye, the way her lips were glossy and definitely the way the moonlight seemed to reflect off her eyes in just the right angle. But eventually she fell asleep before making her move, even for the big bundle of energy, she was crazy tired after the intense day. The next morning however, her energy was back up at its peak, quite similar to how the sun rises and shines its rays of light upon the earth everyday, Yujin’s energy would always be absolutely recharged after a good night’s rest. ‘I’m gonna do it. Let’s do this’ She peps herself up as she types in her messenger. 

**To: Angel**

Morning Princess! I’m keeping my promise! 😉

Let’s start off simple, where you studying? I’m from Enozi high! Oh! and instagram! Mine’s azzoahn (that’s my puppy’s name)

  * Ahn Yujin (your knight in shining armor)



As shy as Yujin is, she wanted to look confident to the angel. She cringes to herself but decides to go with it anyways. ‘Annnnd. Sent. There.’ A big wide grin still plastered on her face.

‘Chaewon Unnie! I did it! She hasn’t replied yet though, but it’s whatever, I did it!’ ‘

‘If she doesn’t reply, it means nothing ya know.’ Chaewon replies to Yujin as the younger girl runs towards her unnie in delightful little skips. ‘Yujinnie, content.’ Yena says without looking away from her book. ‘So like, I tried to be confident. A clear and direct message basically declaring my intentions.’ 

‘Wow Yujin, so you asked her out?’ Chaewon asks, in awe of the younger girl’s bravery.

‘What? No! I asked her some questions. Like her school! and her instagram!’

Chaewon rolls her eyes  _ ‘Clear and direct she says. pffft has she seen how dense some people can be? _ ’ ‘Alright Yujinnie, if you say so. I’m going ahead, catch yalls later.’ She replies as she spots a familiar figure ahead proceeding to quicken her steps in approach. ‘Yena! I did well right?’ Yujin asked with puppy dog eyes, still flashing her smile, only to be greeted with silence as she turned around to see Yena had already left. The girls were all from different classes after all, and Yena certainly wasn’t one to be late for class.

‘Minju ah! Minju! Yah Kim Minju!’ Chaewon says as she chases after the familiar back. Hair long, straight and black, the exact opposite to Chaewon’s brown bob cut. It was the lovely silhouette of the one she loves so deeply. She could feel her heart beating faster, her head spinning slightly from the nerves as she approached. It’s a wonder how Chaewon managed to keep her cool as friends for so long, the girl was so hopelessly in love that the mere sight of Minju could send her straight to heaven. Then her heart slowed, and she felt something wrenching at it so deep so vigorously as if a tow truck had sunk its hook deep into her heart, threatening to yank it out. She saw Minju’s puffy red eyes with black circles surrounding them, an obvious indication of the sleepless crying night she just had to go through. Chaewon felt guilt. 

**********

Chaewon was sitting in science class, zoning out and paying zero attention to her teacher. The memory of Minju’s grief stricken face made her feel sick to the stomach. It never felt like that, as hopeless as her one sided love was, and as frustrated as she would often feel, she always felt a warmth tickle her heart when she thought of Minju. It was the first time she felt negative, felt sad. Partly because she came to realise exactly what Yujin meant to Minju and partly because she can’t stop blaming herself, can’t stop thinking she was the one to put that expression on her beloved one. She rests her head on the table, feeling lost.  _ ‘What do I do now? I said we would support her, but I don’t even have the slightest clue how. Maybe I should talk Yujin out of it. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.’ _ Her thoughts raced around her head endlessly. ‘Kim Chaewon, if you would please pay the slightest bit of attention to my class.’ her teacher beckons. ‘Yea. Whatever.’ She snaps back without even lifting her head off the table. Admiring gasps can be heard throughout the classroom, her teacher offended but not surprised, simply gives up. See, this is what the world can see of Kim Chaewon, the dastardly badass who couldn’t give a rat’s ass about anything or anybody. But well she cares so much when it comes to Minju. 

**From: Chaechae**

I fucked up. This was a bad idea. What do we do Yena? Please actually reply me.

Yena looks over at her phone, scanning through the text rather quickly. She knew this would happen, which was why she was against it in the first place. Apart from not wanting to be distracted from her studies, she also hates seeing her girls hurt, especially if they’re causing it themselves. She sighs, closing her third assessment book of the day.

**To: Chaechae**

Hey, it’s not your fault. You did what you thought you had to do. Your classes are almost over right? Minju and Yujin will end slightly later. I’ll see you at the school gate, let’s go grab them bubble tea. My treat.

The bubble tea shop was a new one, modern in styling with black and white marbled walls. Tiled floors that reflect the bright white led lamps hanging overhead. The tables were clean and smooth, almost luxurious. ‘Wow, I actually like this place.’ Chaewon said with a chuckle. Considering that she pretty much hated all the popular hangout spots in their area, purely because she’s an edgy badass teen, this was a pleasant surprise to her. The two scoot over to the corner seats, holding onto their delightful drinks and tucking themselves comfortably into the sofas. Yena begrudgingly puts her book away, ready to face the issue at hand. ‘So, first things first. We encouraged Yujin into this, we aren’t going to talk her out of it. Secondly, let’s help you figure out how we can get our Minju back on her feet.’ Yena lays out logically. 

‘Yena, I feel terrible. If i’d just kept my mouth shut, Minju wouldn’t have to suffer like this...’ Chaewon was still feeling the weight of her guilt. It definitely isn’t easy to see one’s loved one hurting over another person. But this was more than that, Chaewon was livid at her inability to make things better for Minju.

‘Which is why YOU have to make it up to her. Look, it’s not gonna be easy, but let me tell you Chae, if anyone can do it, you can. You will shower Minju with all the love she needs and have her back on her feet in no time. Promise.’ Yena wasn’t just making an empty promise. She knew the impact Chaewon had on the people around her. When Yena was in her deepest pit, it was Chaewon who was there for her. The amazing thing about Chaewon was that she wouldn’t reach her hand into the pit offering to pull you out. She would willingly jump into the pit, offering to get out together with you. That’s what makes Chaewon so special, her giving heart. 

_ *Ring* _ The bell hanging above the quaint glass entrance of the cafe rang. ‘Unnie! What do I do what do I do what do I..’ ‘Wonyoung ah, just reply like a normal person, what are you having a gay panic for?’ ‘But she isn’t a normal person! She’s Prince Ahn of Enozi high for god’s sake. She’s a literal walking webtoon character, shining like a knight whose princess vested the power of the sun. Unnie! What if she realises I’m no one special...’ ‘Then it’s her loss baby, you’re more than special and you have to believe in yourself. She’ll see you for who you are I’m sure.’ The pair walked towards the counter, collected their pre ordered drinks and walked to the seats near the corner of the cafe.  _ ‘Wow, you can preorder drinks here.’ _ Yena thought to herself. ‘YENA, THAT’S THE GIRL ISN’T IT.’ Chaewon screams silently at Yena. ‘Oh shit you’re right. I guess she hasn’t replied Yujin huh. No wonder she wasn’t beaming her sun ray of happiness into my classroom when she walked past today.’ ‘Unnie. Let’s take this bad idea one step further.’ Chaewon suddenly proposes. 

**********

‘Hey, I’m Kim Chaewon if you don’t already know me, that’s Choi Yena.’ Chaewon says in a cool tone as she and Yena slide into the seats opposite Wonyoung and her friend, who are visibly puzzled, eyes widening. ‘Holy shit what the fuck holy shit’ Both of them yelp one after the other. Well it wasn’t anything Yena and Chaewon weren’t used to, this was their everyday, girls freaking out in front of them and gushing. ‘I-I-I’m Wonyoung... Jang Wonyoung!’ Wonyoung manages to stutter out after calming her nerves for a second. Upon closer look,  _ ‘damn, they really are beautiful.’ _ Wonyoung thought to herself as she observed their faces. Short brown hair that hangs just above her shoulders. Bright brown eyes that reflected the light just right looking so menacing yet so alluring. Wonyoung notices a little scar on the upper lip, which she finds pretty attractive too. Turning to look at the other girl, she finds similar features. Bright brown eyes, but instead of looking menacing, looked cold and indifferent, yet still alluring all the same. Pouty lips that looked like the bill of a duck, but cute. Long blonde hair that looked unbelievably silky flowing down her shoulders. She looked like Alice, from the fairy tale. 

‘Hi! My name is Jo Yuri!’ The girl next to Wonyoung said in a husky tone. ‘I’m this girl’s sister! Like actual legal sisters! We look nothing alike and she’s like 3 heads taller despite being younger but we’re sisters all right!’ Yuri proclaimed. ‘So, I assume you’re sitting here because of Prince Ahn’s little move she pulled on our baby Wonnie right?’ ‘Unnie! Stop that!’ Wonyoung retaliated. She was nervous as hell, with half of the princesses of Enozi high sitting across her.  _ ‘How is Yuri Unnie being so casual and confident right now?!’ _ She thought to herself. ‘Yea, basically. So why haven’t you replied OUR baby?’ Chaewon snaps. ‘Sorry! I didn’t know what to do or what to say and... sorry!’ Wonyoung hurriedly explains. Yuri’s starting to get kinda mad, first they intrude on their table and then they speak in such a tone towards her sister. Usually she would snap, but usually she didn’t have a porcelain doll sitting across her, just casually reading away while a mini war of nerves was occurring. So acting as usual she could not do. Beneath the brave front she put up, Yuri was struggling to keep her heartbeat at bay. ‘It’s alright, just know our Yujin is an absolute gem. We might be pretty popular and all that, but Yujin is a pretty simple person. She saw your face, fell in love and now wants to get to know you. Don’t worry, she won’t bite.’ Chaewon adds on.  _ ‘Ahhh, so behind her tough facade was a soft older sister type.’ _ Yuri thought to herself. Apart from being awestruck by Yena, she was also studying the two before her, making sure she knew her allies (or enemies if the situation calls for it) beforehand just in case she would need to arm for war. That’s one quarter of the quartet figured out. ‘Just reply her quick, she’s dying for it.’ Chaewon says as she grabs Yena, who was still reading her book and leaves the cafe. 

‘Chae?’

‘Yea?’

‘Her name was Jo Yuri right?’

‘The unimportant one? Yea.’

‘Shit.’ Yena mutters as she steadys her breathing. Her face was turning beet red and dangerously hot. She was suppressing the blush by sheer force of will, and she couldn’t hold it back anymore. ‘Shit.’ She mutters once more as she wipes the drool off the side of her mouth. ‘Shit.’


	2. Bestfriend soulmates are a thing

**To: Prince motherfucking Ahn 😍**

OTR High school. IG:Wonnie_Jang.

  * Your… Princess?



Yena and Chaewon had just left the cafe, carrying two additional cups of bubble tea with them. _‘A black milk tea and a chocolate green tea smoothie, both with pearls. I wonder which is Prince Ahn’s?’_ Wonyoung made a mental note. The older girl next to her had been surprisingly quiet since the two left, so Wonyoung took the chance to quickly type up her reply. She was a bundle of nerves, fingers shivering slightly as she hit the send button, but the content of her message portrayed a slightly different tone. The young girl wanted to look chic and confident, not to forget flirty as well, so she took the chance and sent an ice cold text, sprinkled with a tiny bit (seriously, it’s practically non-existent) of flirting. _‘Oh god what if she thinks I’m rude? or worse, lame… I shouldn’t have sent that.’_ She thinks to herself as she buries her face in her hands. ‘Unnie…. they said she was interested in me right? I wasn’t hearing things right?’ 

‘I distinctly remember the phrase ‘fell in love’. But sure, they did say that.’ 

Wonyoung squeals in her seat, opening up Instagram and quickly typing in ’azzoahn’. She enters Yujin’s instagram page and stares, and stares, and stares at the first picture she sees. Yujin in a blue basketball jersey, sleeveless with a white undershirt. Despite her tall figure, the jersey looked a size or two too big on her. Which in Wonyoung’s eyes, made her look so adorable. Yet Wonyoung couldn’t help but to think she looked more gorgeous than adorable, her shorter black hair tied up in a bun, eyes focused like that of a tiger circling its prey. Just looking at the photo had Wonyoung’s heartbeat going at the speed of a fully tuned automobile. She stares for a few more seconds and then proceeds to show her phone screen to her sister, scrolling through a few more photos. ‘Unnie, if I compare you guys, Yena and Chaewon look kinda similar to you!’ ‘What, you crazy?! Maybe if you look at us from like 6 miles away and completely ignore the godly aura that exudes from Yena. Hell, even that wouldn’t make us look any way similar.’ Yuri retorts. Wonyoung is convinced they have extremely similar facial features but then again, her sister’s life was hella ordinary in comparison to the princesses.

******

‘UNNIE! SHE REPLIED! SHE REPLIED!!’ Yujin yells at the older girl. Minju is visually extremely unimpressed, barely speaking a word in the last awkward fifteen minutes they were sat there. The two were waiting for the older girls to return to school with their bubble tea and all Minju wants to do now is crawl into her bed and let the dams holding her tears back burst. ‘Unnie, she’s so, so, chic.’ Yujin swoons, completely unaware of Minju’s depressed expression. Just as Yujin was about to shove Wonyoung’s instagram profile into Minju’s face, the other girls returned. Chaewon quickly darted for and grabbed Yujin’s phone in exchange for her black milk tea. ‘70% sugar with extra pearls, just how you like it.’ Chaewon says to Yujin. ‘and for you my dear, chocolate green tea smoothie, extra pearls, 100% sugar, just like you.’ Chaewon winks as she hands the cup over to Minju, attempting to curb her thunderous heartbeat. ‘UNNIE! THANKS!’ Yujin yells as she proceeds to take a swig. ‘But give me back my phone!’ yelling once again with a pout. 

‘Hoooo. Our Yujinnie really be making moves huh.’ Chaewon teases as she scrolls through the page. Each photo of Wonyoung was dazzling, her long wavy black hair being the focal point. The girl was tall, just as tall if not taller than Yujin. Long slender legs and milky white skin. If she was in Enozi high, she would be just as popular as the girls. Chaewon was steeling herself, desperately, to not have her heart shatter to pieces at Minju’s expression. She was devastated but was opting to push on with her idea. ‘Unnie! What’s wrong with Yena?!?!’ Yujin suddenly gasps. The girls turn toward the oldest and in perfect sync gasped at the same time. Yena was zoning out, staring out the window at absolutely nothing. ‘Holy shit, what the fuck is wrong with her.’ Chaewon blurts out. They aren’t wrong to be surprised. In the 5 years they’ve all known each other, they don’t think they’ve ever seen Yena spend a waking moment without her nose buried deep in her books. This was an odd sight, to see Yena as she would describe ‘wasting precious study time’. The oldest girl had drool dripping off the side of her lips and wasn’t even wiping it. Gross. 

For the rest of the day, Yena was as out of it as she was in the afternoon. Barely studying. The girls were very worried but hearing an occasional ‘Shit.’ muttered from under Yena’s breathe stopped them from probing. They didn’t want to open this can of worms now, especially since they each had their own issues to deal with. Chaewon was still guilty, Minju was still heartbroken and Yujin was still way too excited.

**To: Angel 🥺**

Heh, you’re a cool one aren’t you? OTR is pretty close by, what you think about grabbing milk tea after school on Friday? 

P.s. I followed your instagram, please follow back instead of just stalking. I saw your unintended like on my recent post ya kno, you didn’t have to unlike it so quickly.

  * Knight Ahn ⚔️



Yujin squealed as she typed, unable to contain her excitement. Despite her cool and smooth tone over text, the young girl was turning ten different shades of red. Her face heating up from the blush and her toes curling in from excitement. She has never felt like this before, felt like the world around her was just as bright and shiny as she was. She always thought things were dark and dull, and that she had the responsibility to brighten up the world around her Unnies but for the first time, there was someone shining the same bright ray of light into her world.

**********

‘Yena? You’re not studying?’ Chaewon worriedly inquires. ‘Huh? Yea, yea I am.’ Yena replies while turning her attention back to her books. She had been zoning out all day, unable to focus. ‘Yena… what should we do about Minju?’ the younger sighs. Yena was trying her best to absorb the content of her guide books and as much as she loves Chaewon, she didn’t want to join the girl in her struggles. ‘Yena! Don’t ignore me.’ Chaewon whines from her bed, kicker her feet up in the air. Yena would usually put aside her studying for just a few minutes to converse with the younger whining girl, but she was just a little bit too distracted today. Ignored, Chaewon returns to her previous solemn state, zoning out while staring at the ceiling. ‘Yena, you’re being so weird today. First you stop studying for like 3 hours, which is fucking crazy by the way and now you’re burying your nose back into the books? I can tell you aren’t even properly studying.’ Chaewon adds on, unwilling to give up. Yena chooses to keep mum, knowing the younger girl wouldn’t keep pushing. They’ve known each other far too long, being childhood friends and all that.

_‘Yena unnie! Yena unnie!’ a younger Chaewon beckoned. She had just barged into Yena’s room and was prepping to launch herself onto Yena’s bed. Just as she sprung herself up, a soft fluffy pillow made its way towards her face, colliding and knocking her off balance onto the floor. ‘Chaewon, leave me alone.’ a younger Yena hissed, annoyed at the other girl’s actions. Yena had just sat through a 2 hour long lecture from her parents for failing to submit her weekend assignment on time. It wasn’t even her fault, it was a preschool assignment that required her to write a short essay of any family trip she had taken in the few years of her life thus far. Unfortunately, she had never gotten a chance to go on such a trip, not even one to the nearby mall. ‘Unnie~ let’s go to the park!’ Chaewon pleaded, she had spent most of the morning watching cartoons and was desperate to get out and have some fun. It took a lot of begging for her mother to allow her to visit their neighbour’s home. Chaewon knew however, that Yena was absolutely not in the mood, she could see the emotional turmoil going through the young girl’s mind. Despite being a year younger, Chaewon was always the more mature of the two. ‘Chaewon, I said leave me alone.’ Yena replied on the verge of tears. But of course, Chaewon wouldn’t comply, she never would. She would always want to stay by her best friend’s side. So she decided against the park and instead opted to snuggle up to Yena, intertwining their fingers. She proceeded to sing, much to Yena’s surprise, a quick song to cheer her favorite unnie up._

The two sat in comfortable silence for another hour. As expected, Chaewon had stopped pushing for a conversation, knowing that Yena seemed like she had a lot of thoughts swimming in her overwhelmed brain. So instead of forcing a conversation, she opted to sing. Yena would occasionally turn around to marvel at the beauty of the short haired girl’s voice and think to herself how lucky she was to have Chaewon by her side. She would never admit it out loud though, Chaewon’s ego was already considerably high. Eventually the sun had set, allowing for a comfortable darkness to envelope the room. Yena would usually study into the wee hours of the night, but this time, she went to bed, holding onto Chaewon’s sleeping hand and drifting to sleep herself.

**********

It finally hit Friday, the last day of the week. Every student waits anxiously for this day, it means two days of break after all. Yujin was no exception, in fact, she was probably the most excited in the school. Yujin didn’t just have the weekend to look forward to, she had an after school date. Peering at her cellphone, Yujin reads the message for the thousandth time that day.

**From: Angel 🥺**

Sure thing, milk tea sounds good, is it okay if my sister tags along? We usually spend Fridays together. And no, I wasn’t stalking, it’s common sense to look through someone’s photos before you follow them no? And please, stop liking all my previous posts, it’s embarassing.

  * Princess



With a bright dimply smile, Yujin skips towards the cafeteria, unintentionally ignoring all her fans who were clamouring for her attention. She was determined, she needed to drag someone along as a wingman. Which of her unnies would be the sacrificial lamb? She ponders as she arrives at the cafeteria. She spots her friends seated at their usual table, Yena with her eyes fixed on another guidebook, science this time, while Chaewon and Minju bickered about something. ‘Gooooooood morning!’ she greets. She scanned their reactions and went for the kill. ‘Chaewon unnie~ you’re free after school today yeaaaaa? Accompany me please?’ she pleaded with wide doe eyes. ‘Nope, Minju and I have plans.’ Chaewon quickly shuts her down. She knew about Yujin’s plans with Wonyoung and wanted to make sure Minju wouldn’t be asked to tag along just to suffer. All eyes turned to Yena as she looks up from her book, but before she could utter a single word, Yujin made her demand. ‘So Yena unnie will be accompanying me then! It’s settled! You didn’t come to my fencing match last month so i’ll take this as an apology’ Yujin states, confident that Yena wouldn’t be able to say no. If there’s one thing Yena is sure that she knows about Yujin, it’s that the younger girl would never take no for an answer. (and she used the term unnie.)

_‘So, you girls are the princesses?’ a younger Yujin asked. Having just entered middle school, she wanted friends and what better friends would there be apart from the renowned three princesses of Enozi middle. She had heard tales of three beautiful young women who had recently gained a massive following among middle school students of the area. When she entered the cafeteria on the first day of school, she could instantly recognise the target of her mission. At this point, Yujin wasn’t as tall as she was in highschool, just slightly shorter than Minju, who was the tallest of the group. The girls were shocked, since the three of them became well known, nobody had ever approached them in such a straightforward manner. They always wanted new friends of course, being young teens, but they had eventually adapted and resigned to staying a group of three for the rest of middle school. ‘I’m Ahn Yujin, I like you unnies. You all seem really cool and I want to be friends!’ Yujin declared. The girls were more than happy to accept the initiative but they couldn’t help but be slightly sceptical. They knew how people looked at them and they weren’t willing to let a stranger into the circle without knowing her intentions. ‘Hey, I know you mean well but it’s just a little bit awkward for us…’ Chaewon replied, being the more confident speaker of the group. ‘It’s alright! I get what you mean, but I really want to be friends.’ Yujin continues with her signature dimply smile and bright doe eyes. The girls would continually reject her random attempts at being friends. From invading their cafeteria table, to crashing their study sessions and even to the point of showing up at one of their planned sleepovers. Nobody knew how she got wind of it (the two kims were discussing it at one of the study sessions Yujin crashed), but they warmed up eventually. Minju was the first to be moved, touched by the efforts of the younger girl who seemed like an absolute darling. Chaewon eventually crumbled as well, since Minju liked Yujin’s presence, she just couldn’t say no. Yena was a little bit more stubborn, but somewhere along the way the four had become inseparable friends before she even had a chance to hesitate or question the reality. The four eventually went to the same high school, one after the other and became the group they were._

Yena resigned to her fate pretty quickly and agreed to accompany Yujin. The two met at the gate after school and were on their way to the shop. ‘Yujin, why on earth do you want me to tag along so badly? You want a third wheel or what?’ Yena questions as she pulls her next guidebook out of her bag. ‘Not a third wheel Yena, a wingman. Wonyoung’s sister is tagging along.’ Yujin absentmindedly says as she peers into her reflection on the window of the bus passing by, fixing her loose strands of hair. Snapping her book back into the bag, ‘Her what is tagging along?!’ Yena questions with rosy cheeks. _‘Shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature either 2kimz plans or the other four’s cafe double date! Still undecided on which should go first :p follow me @yuriornothing on twitter and lmk what you think!


	3. Ice cream is the best when you’re feeling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2kim go on an after school platonic date. Chaewon just really wants to see her precious angel smile.

_ A younger Yena and Chaewon were giddily heading to the convenience store after their last class of the day. The two were forced to sit through hours of pointless lessons (they really aren’t pointless, stay in school kids) and were glad to finally be done with it. Being in middle school wasn’t easy for the two best friends. They were constantly pressured much more than any middle schooler really deserves. Yena from her parents and Chaewon from the immature students around her. Chaewon was popular even when she was young, with a pretty face and a cute smile, it was difficult for boys’ to keep their eyes off her. Like prepubescent boys would often act, she was constantly picked on for the wildest and most random of things. ‘Yah! Kim Chaewon! What’s with your hair? It’s so long it’s like a broom!’ followed by bouts of laughter. Some would even go as far as to mock her for the scar on her upper lip, caused by a cat’s paws many years before. To be fair, the boys really didn’t have any bad intentions behind their constant bothering, they just really really badly wanted the young beauty’s attention, who wouldn’t? But men are trash, so they were obviously being absolute bastards in the way they did things. This would eventually affect Chaewon deeply, causing her to despise her future popularity. _

‘Minju ah, shall we go get ice cream?’ Chaewon asked, eyes glazed with a glint of excitement. The two were on an after school platonic (as much as Chaewon hates that) date. Yujin had dragged Yena off in a flurry before the two even saw them, which Chaewon was thankful for. She only has one goal today: to see Minju’s smile again. Not a fake smile plastered on to entertain the masses but a genuine smile she wants to be directed at her. Minju was looking as listless as ever, since the incident with Yujin and her angel, the girl hasn’t been herself. The usual peppy Minju who was the sweetest to the people around her has become gloomy. Spending most of the time in school either keeping to herself or fake smiling to avoid conversations, the model was hiding herself in a shell. Even with Chaewon’s invitation, the younger girl really wanted to reject her, but knowing how stubborn her senior could be, she decided to just tag along. The two would often spend time together, ice cream dates, cafe dates and sometimes even heading to the beach together. And when Chaewon says Minju is dense, she means Minju is really fucking dense. The older girl would often insist on paying for dates, insist on fetching Minju places, insist on doing and eating the things Minju loves. But the model never thought of it as anything more than  _ ‘Chaewon Unnie is just a really nice unnie.’  _ Which she really shouldn’t, because Chaewon is never THAT nice to anyone else, not forgetting to mention the way Chaewon looks into Minju’s eyes like they held the universe and it’s brightest stars within. 

**********

_ The two had just arrived at the convenience store, excitedly picking out their ice cream choices of the day. As usual, Chaewon goes straight for mint choco, much to Yena’s dismay, while the older girl would pick and choose between new flavors she had yet to try. It was after they made their payment that they noticed a sobbing girl standing outside the door, eyes hidden by rubbing hands. She was in the same school uniform as the two. Much like how their future friend Yujin found her angel, Chaewon found hers that day. When the girl hung her hands back at her sides, revealing her puffy eyes caused by the flowing stream of tears, Chaewon’s breath was taken away. What stood in front of her could only be described with one word: Ethereal. The girl had big wide eyes, a sharp nose and jawline and the cutest pouty lips Chaewon had ever seen (mind you, her best friend is a living embodiment of cute pouty lips, so this is saying something). Even when contorted by apparent sadness and tears, the girl was still the most breathtaking view Chaewon had ever laid her eyes upon. It was at this moment that Chaewon realised, maybe love at first sight wasn’t a myth after all. _

The two friends had just arrived at the ice cream shop, a fairly average corner shop that held enough space to seat around 10 customers. It wasn’t the most popular nor the most impressive ice cream shop in the area but it was Chaewon and Minju’s favorite. Partially because they had made friends with the owner of the shop and partially because the ice cream was tasty and affordable. ‘Vanilla for you?’ Chaewon asked with certainty, earning a nod from the younger girl. The two have been on enough ice cream dates to know one another’s preferences, even if they would never agree with the other’s choice of flavor. Chaewon had always found vanilla to be much too basic for ice cream while Minju would rather be caught eating a brick than a scoop of mint choco. ‘Hyewon unnie! We’re back~ Just the usuals for Minju and I please!’ Chaewon asked at the counter. ‘Oh Chaewon! You didn’t bring the others with you today? I just had a brand new flavor in today that Yena might like to try.’ ‘Nah, it’s just the two of us today. If all four came, you might need to get a much bigger place. It’s a lot more inconspicuous to come in a smaller group if we didn’t want a bunch of hardheaded ‘fans’ following along.’ Chaewon remarked with a playful smirk. Whenever the four came to the shop together, they had to go through loops around the alleys to lose their avid fans, Hyewon wouldn’t mind the additional customers though.

_ ‘H-hi. Erm… you okay?’ Chaewon asked sheepishly, directing her question at the sobbing stranger. Yena already had her mung bean popsicle in her mouth, marveling at the new found weird taste. The stranger stared wide eyed at Chaewon, her mouth opening and then closing without a word. Chaewon didn’t know what came over her, she was never one to speak to strangers, much less a crying one. But this time, she just felt like she had to. She held her pint of mint choco ice cream out to the girl ‘Take this. Ice cream is the best when you’re feeling down’ she says with a beaming smile. In response, the stranger just gave a disgusted reaction. Her mouth curving into a frown and scrunching her nose. ‘Chae, nobody wants your toothpaste, just get her another flavor.’ Yena comments from behind. Not many people are into mint choco after all, Chaewon shouldn’t be offended. Unfortunately, she took personal offense. ‘Yah, what do you mean toothpaste?! Hey, do you not like mint choco?’ she scolded Yena before turning back to question the stranger. ‘I-i I don’t… but thank you, i’ll have it.’ the beautiful girl sheepishly responds with her head down, too shy to turn Chaewon down. ‘Heh, I’m Chaewon and that dumb duck behind me is Yena. Want to join us and hang out today?’ ‘I-i’m Minju. Kim Minju. I would love to , thank you.’ _

‘Take this. Ice cream is the best when you’re feeling down’ Chaewon says with a beaming smile, holding out her own cup of mint choco ice cream towards the younger girl. Seeing this brings a smile to Minju’s lips, a genuine one. ‘Unnie, you never change do you?’ she responds as she reaches past Chaewon’s outstretched hand and grabs her own cup of vanilla ice cream. Just like that day 5 years ago, Minju is really not at all interested in mint choco, except this time she isn’t too shy to say no. ‘Am I being obvious?’ Minju inquires, confused as to why the older girl was suddenly offering to cheer her up. ‘Obvious about what? Obvious that you’re feeling or obvious that you’re feeling down because of-‘ Chaewon replies before she was cut off by Minju, who put a hand out to stop Chaewon. ‘Unnie… don’t say it. I know everyone knows at this point… What can I do Chaewon unnie… I haven’t even confessed and I've already lost…’ Minju sighs. Chaewon feels her heart tearing at Minju’s words. Of course, she already knew the younger girl was in love with Yujin and she already knew Minju never thought of her in the same way. But hearing it straight from the girl herself has made her feel upset all over again. She tries her best to stay strong, wanting to hold her hurt back and be the best version of herself for Minju after all, she’s here to cheer Minju up. However, before she could even do otherwise, her eyes were turning watery. With tears threatening to spill, Chaewon quickly turned around, attempting to excuse herself from their table. Unfortunately for her, the younger girl had noticed and quickly shot a hand out to grab onto Chaewon’s wrist, holding her back. ‘Unnie??? What’s wrong???’ Minju utters in confusion. She had zero idea as to why the older girl would cry, she’s the one who has been feeling down, not Chaewon.

_ It didn’t take long for Minju to warm up to Yena and Chaewon. The two girls were always so fun to be around, whether in school or out of school. Since they met in the convenience store, the older girls, or more accurately Chaewon, were always willing to have Minju around. The two didn’t really have any friends apart from one another and having Minju made their days so much better. Minju was always polite and well mannered but when she gets flustered and lets her more childish side spill out from the older girls teasing, it would bring the brightest smile on the two. It really took no time at all for Minju to feel like an adorable younger sister to Yena. Chaewon on the other hand, just spiralled down an endless pit of infatuation as she got to know Minju better. The way her eyes turned into the brightest crescent moons in contrast to her usual large eyed appearance never failed to bring a smile to Chaewon’s face. The way she would suddenly pull an act of aegyo when she makes a mistake sent Chaewon’s heart blasting off into orbit. The way her eyes grew wide as she nods when she finds something delicious made the urge to hug her in Chaewon’s mind grow ever bigger.  _

‘I-i’m fine… I just sneezed!’ Chaewon spurts out as she wipes at her eyes in a desperate attempt to rid herself of the tears that were threatening to fall. Minju just looked on in confusion, she would certainly have noticed if Chaewon sneezed. Before she could question the excuse, Chaewon abruptly asked ‘Say Minju, I’ve never asked you about the day we first met, have I?’ Minju just nodded in response, a light tint of pink making its appearance on her cheeks. She was always glad that the girls never harped on the reason behind her tears that day and she never thought she would suddenly be asked to share the truth. ‘Why were you crying outside the convenience store?’ Chaewon questions, suddenly filled with curiosity after the realisation. The older girls never asked not because they were trying to be considerate or anything, mostly because they didn’t know it wasn’t something Minju wanted to talk about, but because they were too excited to make a new friend that it had slipped their mind. Now that she was holding an ice cream and in the opposing position, Chaewon was suddenly reminded of the incident. Unfortunately for Minju, the older girl wasn’t gonna let her curiosity seep to the back of her mind so easily. ‘Unnie, I forgot. It was so long ago’ ‘Yah Minju ah, unnie ain’t dumb you know,  _ even if i’m not the brightest sometimes, _ you were crying so much how could you forget the reason already?’ Chaewon retorted, determined to find out today. And well, Minju wasn’t gonna deal with a stubborn Chaewon today of all days. ‘It’s a really lame reason’ she sighed. ‘That day… ahhh unnie! It’s so embarrassing’ Minju whined as she buried her head within her palms. Seeing this brought a wide smile to Chaewon’s face, the soft spot she had for the younger girl stirring in delight. Reaching over and patting Minju’s head, Chaewon said ‘if you really don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to Min. I was just messing with ya’. ‘It’s fine unnie, I'll just tell you. I was being bullied by a bunch of stupid boys because apparently my hair was so long and it looked like a broom and i swear if i see those stupid boys again i’m going to take my long hair and wrap it around their necks and wring them like a wet cloth.’ She blurted out all in one breath, too fast for anyone to catch. Well, anyone except for Chaewon as the girl was paying close attention to every word, feeling a strong sense of dejavu. Completely involuntarily, Chaewon broke out into a huge laughter, her wind chime voice filling the small store with its echoes. Hyewon had to rush out of the staff room to see what in the world was going on. Chaewon at this point was gasping for air, unable to control her growing laughter. The tears that were previously from her broken heart were now from her fit of laughter. It didn’t take long for Minju to send a palm to the side of the older girl’s shoulder, whining in embarrassment. ‘I-i’m so sorry Minju… b-but HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA’ Chaewon continued. After what seemed like ages of uncalled for laughter, Chaewon had finally settled down. ‘Minju ah… the thing is, that’s literally the exact damn lines I heard from those damn boys growing up. If it wasn’t about the cat scratch scar on my upper lip, it would be some made up nonsense about long hair being a broom.’ she confessed. ‘I always thought I was the only one who laid on my bed at night wondering what in the fuck kind of drugs those boy were high on. I thought I was the only one...’ she continued, reaching a hand out and ruffling the younger girl’s hair. Minju’s smile was reaching up to her eyes at this point, even though she was confused by Chaewon’s laughs, she was also feeling a boost of serotonin. After the revelation, she couldn’t help but to smile in happiness. ‘Minju ah, I guess neither of us were alone.’ Chaewon ultimately finishes, cupping Minju’s cheek with her palm, smiling endearingly from the sight of Minju’s crescent moon eyes. The two sat and stared at one another for another minute.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this update! Took awhile for me to finish this chapter as I’ve been busy with Lunar New Year and what not. Will try my best to bring the next chapter out soon! Please leave your thoughts for me on my cc https://curiouscat.qa/yuriornothing or in the comments below. Follow and interact with me @yuriornothing on twitter! love yalls!!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be it for the first chapter. In the next, we will explore more on the girls and their history together. Follow me on twitter @yuriornothing for updates!


End file.
